Sun and the Moon
by gakupoid2M
Summary: The destined pond where the sun and moon were born, that was where I met her the beautiful blond she had a kind smile on her face I fell in love at first site but i was afraid to admit
1. A Beautiful love story

**HEYA! It's Gakupoid here! What up everyone?**

**So I'm releasing a new fanfic today be sure to write review at the end **

***prologue***

**Haru and Ryosuke were both orphans at first but one day fate bestowed upon the great gift of parents when Haru was accepted in the family of a great noble and Ryosuke ended up in the house of a General.**

**On their last day at the orphanage both of them looked sadly at each they knew that this would be the last time they see each other but it turned out that noble family and the general's family were actually great friends, when Haru and Ryosuke found out their happiness knew no bounds.**

Their story begins in the capital city of Kaimendsia on one fine morning when "Ryosuke Kirishima" was on his way to a friend house. His friend was waiting on the door of her house. She was wearing a red satin dress and wind in her silky black hair and her eyes sparkling like diamonds. Ryosuke ran towards her and said "Hey, Haru!"

Haru:Hi Ryosuke**. **

Ryosuke and Sophia started to play. After a while he said something that got her flustered.

Ryosuke: let's get married when we a older

Haru: (with a blush on her face) wha…..what…do...mean…

Ryosuke: Exactly what I said.

Haru: I…..I….I...Uh.

Ryosuke: how about a challenge?

Haru: what kind of challenge?

Ryosuke: let's have a race. If I win you'll marry me

But if you win I do anything you want. OK?

Haru: but Ryosuke that's-

Ryosuke: No ifs and buts my word is final.

(Ryosuke grabs Haru by her wrist and runs off to the ground a little way outside her house)

Ryosuke: ready set go!

(Of course Haru lost knowing how fast he was)

Ryosuke: (with a huge smile on his face) Yay! I win!

Haru: (panting)…but…that...was…unfair…. …you….you…know…I…..can't…run….fast.

Ryosuke: like I said no ifs and buts. I win and you'll marry me.

Years after that day…..

Now that they were older. Ryosuke was now a general like his father and Haru was even more beautiful. And something wonderful happened when somewhere along the line Haru came to know that she loved Ryosuke….

One day Ryosuke invited Haru to his house

She wore a dark purple gown with her hair open plus she wore a purple corsage just to match her dress.

When she got there Ryosuke was waiting on his front porch Ryosuke greeted her

Haru: hi

Ryosuke: let's go somewhere quite.

Haru: but I haven't greeted your father

Ryosuke: He isn't home. Now shall we go?

(With this he grabbed her hand got on his horse and took her to a beautiful place where there were flowers everywhere.)

Haru: where are we?

Ryosuke: it's a secret place I found.

Haru: so? Why did you bring me here?

Ryosuke: remember when we were kids we promised we would marry each other?

Haru: no you forced me to marry you I never agreed.

Ryosuke: (bent down to his knees and took out a beautiful diamond ring he was hiding in his hand and proposed to Sophia) I love you will you marry me?

Haru: (with a blush) uh…..uh…..isn't the…view beautiful.

Ryosuke: Haru I am being serious here…

Haru: Ryosuke I..uh

Ryosuke: I know you're the one I want to spend my life with…..and I also know you love me to.

Haru: wha…what I never said anything like that!  
Ryosuke: really Haru, well then say that you don't like me.

Haru: a….uh…you know that's really unfair

Ryosuke: fine then that means you love me too

Haru: what!...Fine I'll admit it I like you too. But I won't marry you if my parents don't agree

Ryosuke: huh! What kind of love is that?

Of course Haru parents also agreed

Now only the wedding was left….

On the day of their wedding everything was going as planned the hall were decorated with lavenders that lightened up the halls with their smell. Purple carpets were set. Windows were decorated with purple ribbons. Ryosuke had planned everything purple (as it was Haru's favorite color) for his future wife now to be his wife after a little while. Everything was going perfectly and Haru was about to walk down the aisle. She was wearing a simple white dress. At the bottom there were ribbon tied neatly which made her look even more beautiful.

She had white flowers in her hands and her hair tied up in a neat bun

**So this was the first chapter (don't worry Bossun, Himeko and Switch will make their appearance soon)**

**The second chapter will be released on 20/8/2013**


	2. An Empire of Despair

**Heya Gakupoid here! This is the next chapter **

**Sunshinegal16: thank you for your review I will apply it in the next chapter so please bear with me!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

A few years after their marriage…

Ryosuke and Haru had a son named Yusuke Kirishima.

He had light brown eyes and black messy hair like his father.

After he was seven years old a horrible event took place as the Yardal Empire started attacking from the south

Yardal empire was the largest empire ruling over most of the continent of Patula. The second greatest empire belonged to the Nilekh Empire. Third greatest was Kaimendsia and fourth was Dalkia Empire.

The continent of Patula fell in despair as Yardal Empire started invading Dalkia Empire. Many lives were lost and people started living in fear as Yardal Empire started making the survivors slaves. Anyone who denied was executed. Soon this new dark empire (Yardal) started attacking Kaimendsia. King Tayten of Kaimendsia sent his army out for a counter attack against the enemy. Ryosuke was made their general. But soon the army was wiped out as one of Yardal empires greatest general Dajen was leading the army of the enemy. A few women and children who survived were being brought to safety by the Military police. Haru and Yusuke (7 years old) were also one of those survivors. As they were evacuating for some unknown reason they were left behind….

Haru: come now Yu (his nickname) you must run fast.

Yusuke: I'm trying mommy

As they were catching up with the rest of the people some of the Yardal army who were looking for survivor came and capture Yusuke and Haru. They were presented in front of Dajen.

Dajen: well well if it isn't Haru

Haru: DAJEN! I thought you were dead.

Dajen: now don't be so surprised my dear.

Haru: WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!?

Dajen: lower your voice women don't you know whose superior here? Well if you're asking I'll tell you. You two are to be made slaves of my queen but if you agree to be mine..;

Haru: watch your mouth I'm still Ryo's wife.

Dajen: Ryosuke that brat… I killed him long ago in battle.

Haru: what! No…that can't be...

Dajen: it true my dear so what's your answer now? Tick tock

Haru: dajen you bastard..! Let us go

Dajen: Tsk tsk….. You still don't understand the situation here. I still don't understand why I fell in love with such a stupid girl. Well if you still resent I guess I'll have to kill you, guards!.

**Yusuke POV:**

Mommy was shouting at this bad guy I don't know who he was but he had an evil look to him he said something about my father killed which brought tears to my mother's eyes after some while some guards came and took me and my mother to this weird place in the middle there was platform and a man was standing on it with a sword his hand. They took my mother to that platform. The evil guy asked my mother "what is your last wish?" she turned to look at me and said "run Yu run as fast as you can" I tried to run but the guards stopped me

Dajen: you stupid woman you could've asked for something better

With this he put the blade through my mommy's stomach

But something happened. These good guys came and drove of the bad guy. There army was being lead by a beautiful lady she ran toward me with her horse and picked me up

Lady: "oh! I'm so glad I made it in time…where's Haru"

She seemed to know my mommy. I pointed towards her

Lady: oh my god! HARU!" She ran towards her and lay her head on her lap

Haru: A..Aka…Akane….

Akane: Yes! Yes it's me Haru it me open your eyes

Haru: take care of Yu for me…..

**To be continued….**

**OH! That brought tears to my eyes. ;_; **

**So what did you think, don't be a silent reader and write a review please **

**Over and out…..**


	3. childhood

**I'm back with another chapter for you yes you guys out there reading my fanfics **

**Thank you so much for you continued support!**

***Hilda: reference to Beelzebub (I don't own her) **

**So a little flash for you guys who have forgotten**

"**Haru it's me open your eyes"**

"**Akane…..please take care of Yu"**

"So Yusuke this is your new home…."Akane took him with her to her house since it was her best friend's last wish

"Where's mommy?" Yusuke asked curiously looking at Akane.  
"Mommy is at a better place now with daddy" she didn't know how to answer his question

"Oh okay…..why didn't they take me with them?"

"Yusuke…..I'm afraid I can't answer that now sorry…." All the questions made her very emotional

"Why don't I show you your new room?" she said while holding back her tears

"…" Yusuke stayed quiet

"Um…. Hilda* please come here" Akane called over to one of the maids

"Yes Milady" she came over at once

"This is Yusuke he very important to me so I trust you to take care of him"

"I won't fail you" Hilda looked over at the young boy who was holding Akane's hand

"Bochama (little master) I am Hilda would you like to see your new room"

He let go of Akane hand and then put something in it "I got it for my mother but you can have it" he walked over to Hilda. And both of them went upstairs

Akane opened her hand _a flower…_ she couldn't take it anymore "Akane I swear I will protect him with all my life!" she said while crying

**Yusuke's POV**

This nice lady came and took me away but she left mommy behind. She told me that mommy is with daddy now. After she took me to her home I met another nice lady her name was Hilda and she took me to me room. For some reason she call me bochama I don't know why. Sometimes I feel lonely so she plays with me there is another girl who lives in the room next to me her name is Rumi and she's younger than me. One day I was staring out of the window when I saw two girls about the same age as me one them was blond and the other had silver hair. I went outside to talk to them "um….hello"

Both of them were very pretty, I asked them what their names were

"I'm sun" "and I'm moon" they replied…. I knew that they were lying because the sun and the moon were in the sky when I told them that they laughed "anyway let's play" the silver haired one said

"Yes sure what do you want to play?" the blonde one asked me

"Hide and seek" I replied

"Okay!" both of them cheerfully replied

We played a lot that day but they never came back again before going they gave me something to remember them by it was a small sapphire crystal ball

I kept it in a little box that Hilda gave me. I used to wonder why they never came again. It was a Saturday morning when I was outside playing with Hilda and a boy and a girl came. The boy scribbled something on the girl's hand

"What are you playing?" Her voice was sweet like a bird's song.

"Hide and seek want to join?" I asked them

"um okay….." this time the boy did nothing

"I'm Yusuke who are you two?"

"I'm Momoka and this is" and boy scribbled something on her hand again "…Usui"

While we were playing a nun came. "Usui, Momoka it's time to go" Hilda got up and talked to the nun about something after which they left, that night I asked Hilda something

"Do you know what the boy was scribbling on her hand?"

"Bochama the boy and the girl are from an orphanage nearby… unfortunately the boy cannot speak so the girl talks for him an interesting pair don't you think."

"Yes…." I wished that they would come again.

**So this is the next chapter what did you thing? Huh?**

**Oh I forgot to tell you in the beginning **

**Sorry that the update is late it's because I have school now and I'm super busy**

**Bye bye!**


	4. himeko appears!

**Hey guys I'm back Yay! I know it almost felt as if I had given up on this fanfic but that's not the case I will still continue it also *spoiler alert* it's what all of you have been waiting for yes that's right I am officially going to add Himeko to this fanfic okay that's it for now I'll see you at the end!**

"Bochama, BOCHAMA, wake up!" Hilda started shaking him like an earthquake.

"What…." Yusuke said while half asleep

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you forgot your eighteenth birthday bochama! Come on wake up" Hilda drew the curtains apart to make the room bright.

"I'm already 18 stop calling me bochama and also tell the other maid to stop calling me that"  
"hai hai bochama! Come on now lady Akane is calling for you"

"You did it again!" he got up and looked around the room "why don't you go and get married you old hag!" he fell down on the bed again and closed his eyes

"Who are you calling a hag you lazy bum get up and get dressed right now!" Hilda glared at him like a tigress

"Okay okay" he pulled the quilts off of himself

"Hilda-san" one of the other maid called for her as she was about to leave the room

"I'm coming. Bochama DON'T GO TO SLEEP AGAIN OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Hilda went out of the room

"Man she is scary…" he said as he walked into the changing room

After some time he got dressed and went down stairs "I wonder what mom wants from me! Oh wait maybe it's a birthday present". He went to his mother who was in the main hall entrance ordering some maids "okay now go clean the ball room". The maid went off to the ball room as they saw Yusuke walking by all of them went "Good afternoon Bochama". "ARGH! What is wrong with everyone" he went towards Akane "Ohayo Ka-chan" he said while yawning. "Stop joking its already 2 p.m" Akane said "Oh right by the way don't you have something important to tell me"

"Like what?" Akane looked at him with a blank expression

"C'mon now you need to stop joking"

"I know I know. How could I forget happy birthday Yusuke" she said with a chuckle "come with me I have something I want to give to you". She walked toward her room as Yusuke quietly followed

After entering her room she took out a sword from her cupboard "here you go your birthday present"

"Awesome" he took it from his mother. "Well I thought you've already completed your training as a knight and you need a real sword not a wooden one that smells like curry for some reason…" she looked at him with a weird expression. "Thanks mom!". "Okay now for the important bit you know I've organized a ball for you right?" she spoke nervously. "Yes you've raging about it all week. Why are you asking me this?"

"Um….actually this ball was organized to find your potential wife…."

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! MOM"  
"Now now, don't get too mad…" she tried to explain it to him

"Why the heck shouldn't I be? I mean I'm only eighteen and you want me to get married."  
"Listen now Yusuke I'm getting old now and before I die I want to see my grandchild."

"What! You're not getting old!"  
"Yusuke please…just check out the girls please….and also because I've already sent out the invitations"

"Wha…what"

"Come on just say yes I just want you to get fiancé"

"Oh alright but I'll just check out the girls" Yusuke went out of the room

"Yes yes only check the girls and then you'll get engaged and get married"

"Man whats wrong with her!" Yusuke said while scratching his head

"Bochama good timing come with me let go do our thing!"

"Hilda I told you not to call me that I'm already 18"  
"yes and your also getting married"

"Mom told you, seriously!"  
"Don't worry I heard many pretty girls are coming to the ball tonight"

"Whatever"

Both of them walked to his room and sat down on the bed

Hilda took out a box and opened it

Now Yusuke and Hilda had this ritual every year on Yusuke's birthday where they would open a box which contained old things and then they went through them and reminisced about the past

"Bochama do you remember this Hilda took out a sapphire stone from the box

"It's that stone …"

"You were so little back then…"

"Yup I remember all of it those girls did not ever come again did they"

"No…..oh I almost forgot I have to help out the other maids in the kitchen" Hilda stormed out of the room "and bochama Momoka and Usui-san are coming tonight too"

"Man how am I gonna explain to them about the real reason for the ball but then again I don't have to tell them "he got up and walked towards the window

"Who is that?" looking down he saw a blond girl by the pond feeding the ducks she had a beautiful smile on her and her was skin glistening in under the sun.

"She is pretty…no no what am I saying but I would like to find out who she is" Yusuke got out of his room and ran downstairs as fast as he could. And went towards the pond but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her and his behind the bushes. After 5 minute later something unexpected happens

"I know you're there! At least don't breath like that if you're spying

"I was not spying" he got out of the bushes

"Yeah yeah then I'll just assume you were pooping." She got up

"NO I was not pooping (Whats wrong with her) who are you anyway?"

"Don't you think it's rude to ask someone who they are before even introducing yourself?"  
"…..(she is better if she keeps her mouth shut) I'm Yusuke"  
"I don't care" with this she just walked away….

"….(what just happened man I was just trying to be nice)"

**And that's a wrap! So how did you like it please review this story and vote for my pole (excuse my spelling mistakes tee hee) **

**Bye bye~**


End file.
